Hypothesis: hypertension is a heterogeneous disorder, and that hypertensive individuals can be charaterized based on detailed profiling of the renin angio-tensin aldosterone system. This involves investigation of hormonal mechanisms involved in hypertension in response to a variety of maneuvers, including adjustment of dietary electrolytes. Physiologic parameters such as renal hemodynamics at baseline and in response to dietary and pharmacologic stimuli are evaluated.